Possessed Kitana
by Dante Gemini
Summary: A mysterious robot is programmed by someone to seek out and manipulate Kitana. Kitana is seeking out to destroy Shao Kahn once again, searching also, for a higher purpose in life.
1. The Morose Plains

*Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Shyplae. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Morose Plains  
  
Vastness and infinite plains encircled Kitana. The ground was craterous; the atmosphere carried a heavy tainted mist. The land was soaked in sorrow, deep and heavy as vengeful blood. The silence whispered an ominous warning of ancient deaths. There was an absolute quietness, although cries of lamentation and agony reverberated into the soul. A sensitive sense could easily succumb to the horrific aura about this land. These were the plains on the edge of Outworld.  
  
Kitana wandered on these plains, searching and asking herself questions.  
  
"Is Shao Kahn really dead now?" she thought to herself. "Is it all over? Is there finally peace and tranquility?"  
  
She walked around aimlessly, almost tripping over a rooted rock due to her deep musings. Questions swirled around her and engulfed her mind.  
  
"Did we finally destroy Shao Kahn? Are all those stolen souls now free? Is there finally rest and calmness? Is there peace? Will someone take his place? Are his allies still alive? Has peacefulness finally come for all of Outworld and all other realms?"  
  
She then paused for a moment, now standing stasis.  
  
"No, there can't be."  
  
She looked down at the ground, lost in her mazy thoughts. Her weapons, the fans of sharp steel, were fastened to her thighs by thick leather strips. She wore a blue material mask that covered her mouth and nose, matching her traditional ninja-like outfit. Her black hair was long and untied, remaining completely still because there was no wind.  
  
Kitana finally looked up, gazing far into the endless abyss. She knew Shao Kahn couldn't be dead. She felt it in her bones. There was not a drop of serenity in her heart.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something. A strange breeze blew by, carrying along with it, a spark of light, which nearly grazed Kitana's left cheek. The spark floated lazily for a moment, apparently disoriented by Kitana's presence. Soon, however, it sped off again, leaving Kitana alone.  
  
The light seemed to rekindle a sense of will in her, and abruptly, she found herself following it. 


	2. Drifting Souls

*Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Shyplae. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Drifting Souls  
  
The light led Kitana to an eerie setting. The foreboding silence that previously flooded Kitana's ears was no more. Instead, she heard muffled whispers and mumbling. The blurry spark quickly zoomed off, up and over a large craterous hill. She pursued it, and soon, the voices became more audible.  
  
Kitana walked to the top of the hill and peered down. There was a deep valley below, with what appeared to be, hundreds of sparks shining brightly, scattered all across the terrain. They greatly resembled the light she was previously chasing.  
  
The whispers soon became clearer, as she listened intently.  
  
"Will we be here forever?"  
  
"Was he not destroyed?"  
  
She looked at the multitude of swirling orbs of light. The one that she had been chasing after was now amidst the others. She had chased after it, wondering what it was. But now, her question was answered.  
  
She focused her eyes on one particularly close one, and noticed that it was not just a mere spark of light after all. It was a person. It was a transparent man, drifting across the way. He closely resembled a ghost or a wraith, except he was neither hideous nor horrifying. He radiated an almost celestial-like aura of intense brightness. After realizing this, Kitana looked at the others, and saw people.  
  
"They are souls of the dead," she said to herself.  
  
The souls continued to talk amongst themselves, and Kitana finally decided to speak with them.  
  
She carefully meandered downhill, avoiding the many holes, craters, and rocks. When she had reached the bottom, she saw that the man noticed her coming. He approached her.  
  
"Are you not the great warrior, Princess Kitana?" he asked. "The one who had help defeat the malevolent Shao Kahn?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied.  
  
Kitana took notice of the soul's garments. He wore, what appeared to be, an ancient suit of bulky armor that covered his torso, heavy old pants, a set of leathery boots, a glove on his left hand, and a scabbard on his back, which held no sword.  
  
"Please help us, Princess," he pleaded. "We cannot leave."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitana asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"We found ourselves lost, after Shao Kahn was finally defeated. We were released from him, and were banished here. We cannot leave; we cannot go. We can only stay here it seems. We are trapped."  
  
"What? But I do not understand."  
  
"We have remained here, waiting for someone to save us. To free us, and let us continue on, into the afterlife."  
  
"You are lost souls, and unable to proceed on."  
  
"Yes. Will you help us, Princess Kitana? I beseech you."  
  
"I will try. Perhaps if you tell me, what happened to Shao Kahn. Do you know?"  
  
"I do not, Princess. But I will tell you my story."  
  
The armor-clad soul looked up, into the abyss of Outworld. He mused, and began.  
  
"I was a noble warrior, Princess," he started. "I was, when I was living. I was a courageous spirit, very meritorious. I had a family, a wife and two children, whom I loved dearly, and now could never see again. I fought in several wars, and I was a recognized warrior. But eventually, as I resent now, my confidence grew into overconfidence and conceit. And it was that with which brought about my demise. I had voluntarily sought out the satanic Shao Kahn, fighting for everyone, my family and supporters, and to be known as an eternal heroic figure. But, I was defeated instantly. Shao Kahn killed me, and took my soul, to use for his own purposes. My soul was trapped, and it seemed it would be for eternity. But then, your allies and yourself fought against him for all, and it seemed you had finally slain him."  
  
He paused for a moment, looking around at the others. Some noticed Kitana and were looking and listening from a distance.  
  
"All of us were released, being able to finally fly free. But just as we were going to ascend to the afterlife, Shao Kahn, with one final blast of power, banished us here to this valley, where we have remained."  
  
He paused again.  
  
"But not all of us were banished here, only most of us. Some fled and escaped."  
  
"Do you believe Shao Kahn may still be alive?"  
  
"He may be, he may not be, Princess. I am sorry, but I do not know."  
  
Some souls were now gathered around in groups, listening to the conversation between the warrior and Kitana. An apprehensive woman left one of the crowds, and hesitantly approached Kitana.  
  
She was a worn-out woman, with certain kindheartedness in her eyes. She had short blond hair, which was in utter disarray. She wore inexpensive earrings and shoes, and a crumpled, ripped apron. She appeared to be a housewife.  
  
"Are you the Princess Kitana, destroyer of Shao Kahn, who has come to help us?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Kitana. I will try to aid you in any way I can."  
  
"Oh, thank the Lord, someone has come!" the woman wept, being assured.  
  
She bowed to Kitana.  
  
"Please, free us, Kitana! Help us escape."  
  
"Humble woman, please tell me first how Shao Kahn came upon you. That you may now be a lost soul of these here."  
  
"Yes, Princess, I shall."  
  
"But please, first, do not bow to me."  
  
"You are not a princess?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But I am not accustomed to it. Please rise."  
  
The bent woman straightened herself up, and began.  
  
"I was a single mother, raising my son. We lived in a small, unprotected village that was destroyed long ago. By Shao Kahn. We fled to another village, a much larger one, and to our misfortune, Shao Kahn and his army slaughtered everyone. This included myself. I protected my son with my life, shielding him, and Shao Kahn stole my soul. I do not know what happened to my son, but I grieve and fear for him, wherever his soul may now be."  
  
She began to cry. Kitana consoled her.  
  
"I will help you."  
  
Then, something suddenly struck Kitana, and stabbed at her like a knife of poignancy. A short distance off, was a little girl, whom she realized closely resembled herself as a child. The girl's eyes were concentrating on the ground, and she looked very lonely. Her hair was very long and untidy; her face was dirty and bruised. Her skirt was torn, and she walked barefoot. Kitana left the humble lady, and sauntered over to the girl.  
  
"Little girl, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl was startled at first.  
  
"Princess Kitana?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Kitana. What has happened to you? What has Shao Kahn done? Tell me all that happened."  
  
The little girl's disposition became desperate and helpless.  
  
"I was an orphan from ever since I can remember. I lived at an orphanage, where it was okay, but I was always lonely. Then, Shao Kahn came. He destroyed the orphanage and killed everyone."  
  
The girl had terror swirling in her eyes, along with tears.  
  
"He destroyed everything, but I was able to escape and I ran. I kept running, far away. But eventually, Shao Kahn was everywhere, and he killed me. He then trapped me where I could never run away. And now, I'm here, with all these other people."  
  
The orphan girl cried.  
  
"Please, Princess, help us..."  
  
Kitana wished she could hug the girl, but she was a nonsolid soul. She could only watch the girl cry.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Kitana felt her bones quake, and she felt that same sense as before. It was a feeling of discontentment and despair.  
  
"Shao Kahn is still alive," she thought. "Why else would these poor souls be trapped here, unable to ascend?"  
  
She was convinced, and realized that she had to seek out the others and locate Shao Kahn.  
  
"I will help you," Kitana said to the girl.  
  
Thus, Kitana began walking again, leaving that deep valley of souls. 


	3. The Hidden Core

*Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Shyplae. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Hidden Core  
  
There was a dark, hidden place in Outworld that was never seen by mere passerby, eyes never peering back a second time. It was a black, inconspicuous cave that blended itself in with the craterous ground. It camouflaged itself well, appearing only to be an insignificant boulder opening. But it was, in reality, a lengthy tunnel, which went deep underground, and into an ominous pocket of open space. Here, there were various bizarre rock formations and strange unknown minerals. This spacious core had lied dormant and lifeless since its birth, but was now occupied.  
  
There were only three candles ablaze throughout the core, which flickered intensely because of the coldness and dampness underground. An unusual rock formation, which closely resembled a throne or giant seat, protruded out from a mineral wall. There, sat a figure enshrouded in shadows and darkness.  
  
A horned helmet was clearly visible from the candle's light. A shredded cape cast an unusual shadow on the wall. A gentle scraping sound of boned armor and movement could be detected.  
  
"I have been defeated," the shadowy figure said aloud. "But it is not over."  
  
The tall figure then got up from the stony seat, and stood, thinking. He moved out of the darkness and into the light, perhaps for inspiration. His face was then revealed. It was the former emperor of evil, enslaver of souls, Shao Kahn.  
  
"I underestimated the mortal warriors. Individually, they did prove to be weak and powerless, but together, they made an unusual formidable force."  
  
He remained standing, and allowed himself to think more.  
  
"I cannot allow them to join forces again. There must not be any alliance of any sort. I must destroy them individually, while they are still vulnerable."  
  
As the defeated emperor stood musing, another figure of the shadows materialized out of the darkness of the core. The figure moved into the candle's light, and quietly approached Shao Kahn.  
  
It was a middle-aged man, with enormous glasses and unruly raven hair.  
He wore onyx garments, and a heavy jacket with tattered long sleeves.  
  
"I have finished dismantling unit LK-4D4, Cyrax, my lord," the timid man said.  
  
"Excellent, Shyplae, you are serving me well," Shao Kahn said.  
  
"I will begin working on the new cybernetic robot by using the vital parts of unit LK-4D4, as well as implementing newer and more efficient technology."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"I have discovered a way to create deadly manipulators, as you suggested. By simply being injected into the bloodstream, they are able to manipulate and control the victim."  
  
"This will be artillery of the new robot?"  
  
"Yes, my emperor."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The meek man named Shyplae bowed to Shao Kahn, and walked away, back into the shadows of the core.  
  
"The Princess Kitana must be dealt with first," Shao Kahn said to himself. "If she is manipulated, then we can easily destroy the others with her as our aid." 


	4. The Bridge of Phantasm

*Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Shyplae. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Bridge of Phantasm  
  
Kitana walked on with a boisterous determination in her heart.  
  
"I will destroy Shao Kahn. I will destroy him over and over and over again if I must."  
  
She soon found herself standing on the edge of a high cliff, where a bridge stretched out from it. The bridge seemed endless, disappearing into the horizon. The pit below it too was like a forever abyss, threatening to whoever dared to cross the bridge above it.  
  
Kitana noticed the shakiness and weakness of the bridge, as she put a careful foot onto the first ominous plank. She began to cross it, holding onto its sides, evaporating into the horizon.  
  
As she crossed the unstable and dangerous bridge, she began to observe the planks. Some certain planks seem to have strange markings on them.  
  
"Runes," she commented. "They appear ancient."  
  
She continued on, her unyielding will burning within her. It would not succumb to anything; no icy winds could ever entirely extinguish it.  
  
Kitana took very gentle steps, careful not to put too much pressure on the brittle wood of the bridge. The runes on the bridge were now numerous; appearing inscribed on almost every other plank. Kitana noticed them, as they continued to multiply below her feet.  
  
"Strange," she said to herself. "They are aplenty now, it seems."  
  
She looked up again, still beholding an endless horizon, unable to discern what lied at the end. She was now too concerned and engrossed about seeing the end of the bridge to notice the mystical glow that began to emit from the various runes on the planks, as she crossed over them.  
  
Fatigue began to weigh her down. Her feet became heavier, the bridge shakier. She tried, with great difficulty, to soften her stride, but it only caused her anvil feet to weigh more. She peered down at her persistent feet, and eventually took notice of the uncanny glow from the runes.  
  
"Is this a magic?"  
  
Soon, all of the runes of the foreboding bridge were alit, and Kitana found it easier to see farther out. The end of the bridge was still not seen, however, as Kitana pressed on, her burning will starting to flicker and weaken.  
  
The lights from the runes strengthened, ascending higher, becoming like pillars of brightness.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The light radiated and momentarily blinded Kitana. As quick as it ascended, the pillars began to fade. The light descended, and the runes' glow slowly disappeared.  
  
"What is....."  
  
Quite suddenly and mysteriously, the planks of the bridge began to shake, causing a loud clunking sound to emit through the silent air. It was as though a magic suddenly had its grip on the bridge, and was shaking it in its powerful palm. The bridge trembled and rumbled violently, as Kitana held onto the ropes on its sides.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
It stopped. The shaking ceased; it was a short-lived earthquake.  
  
"This bridge is perilous. I must leave."  
  
Kitana began to walk at a very fast pace, however, remained cautious in her stepping. The daunting horizon made her walk faster, as the bridge continued to torment her with its eternal length. She was blinded by her haste and horror now, fearing it would, indeed, never end.  
  
"Is there an end? Might this bridge cross over to a different realm? Will I die here?"  
  
She stopped her speedy walking.  
  
"No, I will not die here. I must press on. I will find the others. I will rescue those wandering souls. I will destroy Shao Kahn."  
  
A strange wind blew by. It penetrated Kitana's bones like an icy gale. There was a stillness, extreme silence. Suddenly, Outworld seemed death-ridden, soulless.  
  
Kitana slowed her walking, sensing the shift of the environment.  
  
"Perhaps I am nearing the end of this perpetual bridge."  
  
She continued to walk. Her body was tense before due to the tremors of the bridge, but was now once again, weighed down with fatigue.  
  
Another cold wind blew against Kitana's back. Her insides froze up for a moment. It was very painful.  
  
"Ugh. That is unusual. Perhaps an omen?"  
  
Kitana did not turn around because she didn't want the wind to hit her face. It sporadically continued to stab at her back, persisting like a myriad of vexing wasps.  
  
Then, abruptly, an unusual sight caught Kitana's weary eye. A light, like one of the wandering souls of the valley, was swirling and hovering over the abysmal chasm from which the bridge led travelers across. It darted and danced very gracefully, twirling loosely like a flowing ribbon.  
  
Kitana stopped and observed it from the bridge.  
  
"A soul....."  
  
It gave off a sudden spark of light, revealing its appearance. It was the lost orphan girl from amongst the valley before. Kitana was immediately reminded of how she resembled herself as a child.  
  
"The little girl....."  
  
The orphan girl floated above the frightening abyss below. Kitana watched her as she knelt, in genuflection, and prayed. She said nothing, her face full of desperate, dwindling hope.  
  
Kitana blinked once, somber eyes swelling with sorrowful tears, and the girl was gone. She searched the horizon for the girl's light, but she found nothing. Kitana's heart cried for the girl, her head bent, eyes to the ground, mourning. Kitana prayed for the girl's soul.  
  
As Kitana remained stasis and lost in deep prayer, a blurry figure appeared from a distance. Kitana noticed it as her head rose, and focused her eyes, attempting to discern the blur. It became clearer and much closer; Kitana noticed that it was a person running toward her.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
The person's garments were red and black. She realized who it was. It was Liu Kang.  
  
"Liu!"  
  
She walked toward him, as his face became more distinguishable and distinct. Her hope became more powerful, she had found one of her allies who would help her defeat Shao Kahn. The orphan girl smiled in her mind.  
  
But as soon as she reached him, within a short distance, he vanished. He disappeared as hastily as a flash of light.  
  
"What? Liu!"  
  
He was nowhere out there, nowhere on the endless horizon. Kitana walked, her eyes searching around, left and right, up and down, but no one was there. It was silent once again, no presence, barren.  
  
Soon, Kitana's hope dwindled, and her fatigue grew stronger. She continued to walk, down the bridge, the sight of the forever horizon aching her. But her perseverance would never die; she would not succumb to anything.  
  
Her back was suddenly stricken numb momentarily with a sharp and unusual pang. It was more unusual than painful. Kitana quivered.  
  
"That is strange....."  
  
Kitana caught a strange figure in the corner of her eye. It was a purple violent blur. She turned around, and there stood a valiant Mileena.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
For only a mere second, Kitana gaped at Mileena, for it took her a moment to absorb the image; her fatigue was distorting her senses. Mileena wore her purple, ninja-oriented suit, with her material mask hiding her horrifying demeanor. Her sai knives were attached to her arms by means of metal-like rings, which gleamed with a great gallantry. Her short hair was tied into a small plait. Her eyes stared with a vigorous viciousness. Not a single word was emitted from her hidden mouth.  
  
After the intense moment had faded, Mileena abruptly unshackled her sai knives. The metal jangled, slaughtering the silence of the bridge, causing an aggressive, murderous environment to expose itself.  
  
Mileena twirled her knives through the air, cutting through the now intense atmosphere. She sliced the left side of Kitana's neck, causing blood to escape and spew, and a raw wound to be opened violently. Blood rained down upon the planks of the endless bridge.  
  
"Mileena?"  
  
Mileena did not answer, but her eyes spoke for her. They had a maelstrom of intensity and belligerence storming and swirling inside of them. She did not wait for Kitana to poise herself. She leapt into the air, agile and nimble, in attempt to strike Kitana again.  
  
Kitana's reflexes became enhanced, and her fatigue dropped easily off of her suddenly, like a rimy coat. She untied her steel fans, and hastily readied herself to wage battle. She caught Mileena in midair, their weapons clashing with the sound of violent steel. The noise reverberated through the abyss.  
  
Kitana swiped her fans threateningly. She assailed Mileena relentlessly, Mileena evading every assault. Mileena proved to be a very cunning foe. Once again, she leapt incredibly high into the gory air, but this time, did not come down. She had vanished.  
  
Kitana looked around her. The endless horizon gazed back at her. Mileena was gone. The atmosphere, however, she felt, that it still continued to palpitate with aggressiveness.  
  
Mileena leapt out of hiding, appearing abruptly behind Kitana, leg soaring through the air like a guided missile. Kitana had sensed it, and avoided the powerful assault. Her steel fans flashed with an unforgiving light. She pulled her arms back, and released them, hurling the merciless fans through the air. They spun like cogs with tainted teeth, Mileena avoiding them as they reached her. They soared back to Kitana at a peculiar angle, just as twin boomerangs. She caught them, and they shone again with the same spark.  
  
Mileena then released her sai knives, as two mammoth piercing bullets, they flew at Kitana. Nearly grazing her arm, the sais continued on their destructive path, flying down the bridge, fleeing into the darkness of the horizon.  
  
Kitana looked back at Mileena, surprised to see her standing in a vulnerable stance. She would use the weakness to her advantage, she thought. But before she acted, the sai knives mysteriously appeared again, out of the shadows, and nearly cut the top of Kitana's scalp. They soared back again for another try at Kitana's flesh, Mileena never touching them. They flew continuously on their own, as if they were drawn to Kitana like blood magnets.  
  
They enshrouded themselves in darkness, and plunged at Kitana swiftly. As they approached her again, she slashed her fans at them, ricocheting and deflecting them off of her, causing them to expel and disperse. One sai flew out into the darkness, and losing its power, dropped ceaselessly into the eternal abyss below. The other sai shot directly from Kitana, and plunged forcefully into Mileena's left eye. Deep crimson shot out immediately and profusely, the eyeball had completely burst. The sai remained implanted, as Mileena's dead body dropped to the floor of the bloodied bridge.  
  
"Mileena....."  
  
But before Kitana could speak another word in her apostrophe, Mileena's maimed and crimsoned corpse had vanished, just as Liu Kang had before, and just as the sad orphan girl's soul. They disappeared, with a mere flicker of light.  
  
"I do not understand....."  
  
The dormant runes engraved on the planks of the bridge began to illuminate once again, and this time, very violently. The light ascended high into the dark sky, as the bridge began to quake and rumble. Kitana gripped the ropes of the bridge, holding on tightly. Her body was flung every which way, but her determined clutch never let go.  
  
The runes' light started to descend and completely fade. The bridge ceased its treacherous quivering. The runes of the bridge were wiped and erased from their planks, as the magic was dispelled. All of the illusions had been destroyed, as the bridge unveiled its true form.  
  
The wooden, shaky planks became craterous stone. The foreboding aura of the bridge melted away, and was replaced with comfort. The ropes transformed into strong wires. The unstable and hazardous bridge became one of sturdiness, ensuring travelers a safe passage. The endlessness of the horizon also dropped its mask, revealing a relatively short length to the other side of the bridge.  
  
Kitana observed the amazing transformation. The sight of the bridge was to be considered one of purity, compared to the rest of Outworld. It was astounding.  
  
"It was all an illusion," Kitana said, as she finally reached the end of that seemingly perpetual bridge, and placed her foot on the other side of Outworld. 


End file.
